So Many Nights
by Sunlight Rocket
Summary: It's another songfic!!!!! James can't sleep because he's thinkin' about Jessie. Rocketshippy, sort of. I love Rocketshipping!!!!!^_~ Please R&R!!!!!


youdontknow My disclaimer: I don't own Poke`mon. I don't own the song. 

****

****

**So Many Nights**

_~Who could know the emptiness inside_   
_Every time I see your face?_   
_Too many feelings left behind_   
_Do you wonder why_   
_I turn away when you look at me,_   
_Never wanting your eyes to see_   
_This desperate heart that knows_   
_How perfect we could be...~_

James lay awake in his sleeping bag on the hard floor. They had made their way to one of the Team Rocket cabins to stay the night in, and by now Jessie and Meowth were sawing logs.   
But James couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Jessie. He turned over onto his side and watched her sleeping peacefully. _God, she's beautiful...._ he thought. He had probably imagined a thousand ways to tell her he loved her, but something always went wrong. _How could I tell her? She seems so happy, and I don't want to ruin that. _James wanted to tell her. He had to, because it was eating him up inside. But the words just never came out. 

_~Baby, 'cause you don't know_   
_How I feel_   
_Livin' my life without you._   
_Baby, and you don't know_   
_What it's like_   
_Lovin' you all this time._   
_I'll give you all my love,_   
_Heart and soul,_   
_Riskin' it all on a chance_   
_And now when I need you the most,_   
_You don't know...~_

James rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. He remembered how he had done that as a small boy. He just stared at the ceiling on those sleepless nights and plan how he would run away from home. It had all seemed so perfect until he actually _did_ run away, and he found himself lost and alone and hungry. And just when he had pretty much lost his last thread of hope, he met Jessie. Not only had she saved his life, but she gave him a reason to _keep_ living. James had always relied on her for strength, and he knew that without her, he probably wouldn't be able to get out of bed in the morning. He may very well still be at home, married to that awful Jessiebelle. No, he would _never _have married that witch. He would have killed himself first. So, in that sense, he may be dead now. But Jessie saved him. He regarded her as sort of his angel on Earth. He looked back at her and smiled. The moonlight pouring in the window danced over her form, giving her an ethereal look. _She really *is* an angel,_ he thought. 

_~All I ever wanted in this world,_   
_Baby found in you._   
_I never felt this way before,_   
_But I can't break through_   
_And now I lie awake, alone at night_   
_So afraid now to close my eyes,_   
_That just one more dream of you_   
_I'll carry here inside...~_

James rolled to his stomach as a wave of sadness washed over him. It was times like this, thinking about all that Jessie brought to his life, that made him want to rush over to her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. Still, he knew that he couldn't, and it killed him. _I've got to get out of here, _ he thought. He got up and went outside, and found a medium sized rock near the edge of a cliff, just outside the back door. He sat down on it and gazed out at the valley below and the moon and stars above. He sighed, wondering if she had any idea how he felt. _Probably not, _ he decided. Still, he had always thought that if Jessie was his, he would give her the universe. 

_~And I would hold you all through the night,_   
_I would stay right by your side,_   
_and I'd give you the world if your love was mine._   
_But baby could it be I'm only dreamin'?_   
_Don't let it pass me by...~_

James exhaled wistfully. "I love you, Jessie," he whispered to no one. "And someday, I _will_ tell you...." He promised himself that he would as his eyes filled with tears. And, lowering his head into his hands, James cried his breaking heart out to the night.   


_~Baby, 'cause you don't know_   
_How I feel_   
_Livin' my life without you._   
_Baby, and you don't know_   
_What it's like_   
_Lovin' you all this time._   
_I'll give you all my love,_   
_Heart and soul,_   
_Riskin' it all on a chance_   
_And now when I need you the most,_   
_You don't know...~_

*~Yeah, all right, another songfic!!! I write way too many of these! GAAAH!!!!!!!! Oh, well, where there's a sappy love song, there is Sunlight Rocket, ready to write a "good" (heh-heh ^_^*), Rocketshippy (yea! ^_~) songfic!!!!   
(And Yugure is there to read the flames, so I don't have to!! Such a sweet Meowth, isn't she?)   
~Bye now!!!~~* 


End file.
